


And There You Were

by DizzyDisaster



Series: Badly written poems about boys who made me cry [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I just like writing things like this okay, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDisaster/pseuds/DizzyDisaster
Summary: And there you were...





	And There You Were

The sun was bright

The summer hot

I dared to hope you’d show

And there you were

An awkward mess

I smiled hoping you’d notice

 

The night was young

The music loud

My car seat a place of comfort

And there you were

A laughing soul

Showing me all your secrets

 

The sun had gone

The stars shining

The street lamp above kept flickering

And there you were

A shy wonder

Asking me to be yours

 

The days felt short

The hours fun

Our time was spent just lounging

And there you were

My glimmering light

Making me feel wanted

 

The fun was fading

The joy disappeared

The doubt now a suffocating feeling

And there you were

A beautiful disaster

Wondering if you still need me

 

The summer had gone

The days cold

Rainclouds were out and drizzling

And there you were

My dearest despair

Telling me that we were through


End file.
